


Eager

by xladysaya



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Happy Birthday Saru, M/M, U PICKY LITTLE GAY BOI, ilu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 15:26:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8495182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xladysaya/pseuds/xladysaya
Summary: Saruhiko decides he wants to take his physical relationship with Misaki to the next level. Too bad he’s damn awful about actually bringing it up.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was for a request on tumblr! ^^  
> Ahh yay it's my precious son's birthday I'm so happy, I'm glad I got to write him something ffff he is my favorite lil prick so ofc I wrote some porn for him XD  
> Ah I hope you all like it <3

He'd already shed his hoodie, the room had gotten too warm. This always seemed to happen when they were sitting on the couch alone, and nothing particularly interesting was on television.

Misaki would look him up and down from his seated position, attractive flush gracing his face as they stared tensely at each other. It was a familiar rush, and before Saruhiko knew it, Misaki's lips were on his, moving softly at first.

It didn't always get this intense, but well, it usually did.

Saruhiko hooked his arms around his boyfriend’s neck after the first kiss, and as expected, Misaki's hands inched towards the small of his back, pulling Saruhiko up effortlessly into his arms from where he'd been lying down.

There was already the spike of warmth coiling in his abdomen, and he hummed against the redhead's lips. He let Misaki's hands move him wherever was comfortable, which ended up being on the shorter's lap. Usually Saruhiko might scoff or insist he could move himself, but in these situations, there were rarely complaints.

The T.V. in front of them hummed as whatever mindless game show continued to play, but it wasn't loud enough to drown out the sound of their lips moving together, light, wet smacks punctuating the air every few seconds.

He could tell when Misaki was excited, because his hands would clench, and he'd roll up his sleeves...

Their mouths moved together slowly, sloppily, tongues gliding against each other as they teased, the space between them growing warmer as hot breath mixed together. Misaki's hands were fisted in Saruhiko's now tousled shirt, pulling the taller closer against him.

The shorter's lips were chapped lately from the cold, and their lips stuck together slightly whenever they pulled apart for air. Saruhiko shuddered at the sensations, not bothering to wipe his chin for the bits of drool there.

_More_.

More spikes of heat, more of Misaki's groans, more everything.

Saruhiko sighed against the other's lips as he coaxed the redhead's tongue out again, the intoxicating smell and taste of Misaki urging him on.

There was the buildup Saruhiko had come to crave, hoping for the proper finale each time.

_Misaki..._

Saruhiko groaned, threading his fingers into the hair at the redhead's nape. Maybe this time...

Misaki groaned into his mouth.

_Yes...like that...maybe if I just..._

Saruhiko shifted a bit, squirming in Misaki's lap, causing the delicious friction he so craved. His mind was cloudy, and all he could think was he needed _more_.

_Yes..._

He felt the friction again, gasping, and--

The kiss broke, and the atmosphere was shattered as Misaki stuttered and pulled away, eyes blown wide and with an obvious tent in his pants. His hands gripped Saruhiko's hips firmly, not in possession this time though, only anxiety. "I-I'm sorry!" Misaki lifted Saruhiko again, gentle as always, and placed him on the couch before scooting back a fraction.

Saruhiko's breathing was still rapid, and he was stunned as he stared at his equally out of breath boyfriend across from him. Misaki seemed a little guilty, and still dazed from his arousal, and he frantically tried to cover his obvious problem with one of the couch blankets. "I got...carried away. You okay?"

_What?_

Saruhiko was almost upset at the loss, but then he started to catch up to everything.

Saruhiko blinked slowly as the fog over his mind cleared. "Oh. Yeah...I'm fine."

Right.

Saruhiko had never felt so annoyed with himself over something so lame.

The taller clicked his tongue, and Misaki must've taken it as a sign things were still normal, because he leaned forward to peck Saruhiko on the lips one last time, before excusing himself to 'take a shower.'

Saruhiko resisted the urge to follow. There it was again, the arousal which had almost reached a peak, but he was left unsatisfied once more. Always unsatisfied....

He couldn't blame Misaki. This was all his own fault after all...

_They'd been kissing a long time, and it was the most intense make out they'd had yet, frantic and uncoordinated as they kissed on the bed. Misaki's skin was warm, and Saruhiko felt light for once._

_Misaki groaned into his mouth, and Saruhiko tensed, but couldn't stop himself. Kissing Misaki felt so amazing, and he felt himself slipping, wanting to drown in the redhead, kiss him as long as possible. They were new feelings still, and at times they made him feel anxious, even angry. But he was getting better at recognizing them for what they were. Love, or whatever._

_He'd sighed into his boyfriend's mouth, and that was when he'd felt a hesitant hand reach under his shirt to press against his abdomen, moving higher..._

_Saruhiko had pulled away, surprising even himself as his body attempted to curl up instinctively. "Um..."_

_He'd only managed to utter that stupidly, losing all vocabulary as Misaki looked at him. Saruhiko's palms felt clammy, and his stomach was flipping anxiously against his will. Ugh._

_All the while Misaki looked at him, breathing hard with wide eyes as they both processed the situation._

_There was a small silence, and then Misaki was grinning at him sheepishly, moving his hand away from Saruhiko's skin. The response, while it relieved him, also made Saruhiko feel strange. His first thought was that he'd somehow messed things up as usual._

_Misaki was smiling though, lovingly, gently. Saruhiko sighed just from the emotion in the stare, wanting to reach up and connect them again. Misaki took his other hand away, no longer touching Saruhiko. "You don't want to?"_

_Saruhiko inhaled sharply, his stomach doing more unpleasant motions as he glared at the wall behind Misaki. It was his default response while he got his thoughts together, but Misaki wasn't even bothered. He just waited._

_Saruhiko hated the way the question was phrased. Of course he wanted to, but for some reason...it was...everything was..._

_Regrettably, it was too much._

_"Just not...right now."_

That was about a month prior.

Saruhiko had expected Misaki to be weird after that, to be hurt or awkward around him, but to his pleasant surprise, none of that had happened. Misaki had retracted his hands with a smile and a nod, and they'd kissed some more. Just kissed. Saruhiko had felt himself slip away into the usual bliss which came with Misaki's affection, and then they'd played video games the rest of the night.

Saruhiko wouldn't have admitted it, but he was happy.

And like he'd said, it wasn't like he never planned on having sex with Misaki. In fact, the thought of it was very appealing, but at that moment, he'd been unprepared and shocked from the intense desire, from the nerves. It was overwhelming, coupled with the new emotions he wasn't fully used to. It made him cringe to say it, but he hadn't been...ready then.

Fine, not a problem. Misaki had reassured him of it, didn't even seem to mind. Again, no problem.

Except that now it was a _big_ problem, because now not only was he _ready_ to have sex, he _really_ wanted to. Hormones were a persistent, annoying thing.

The realization had come to him a week or so earlier, when Misaki had been at work and he'd been lying in bed...

Sure enough, as per usual, his thoughts had begun to drift to the redhead, but this time they'd had a more physical edge. He'd thought about Misaki's warm skin, his rough hands, his toned abdomen and muscled arms...

Soon, he'd worked himself up something fierce, breathing ragged and forehead sweating lightly as he unbuckled his pants faster than he'd ever done anything, beginning to stroke himself to one of the most satisfying releases he'd ever had. All the while, his mind stayed fixated on Misaki, and the thought of those rough, strong hands on him.

The noises he'd made were also new, and he was thankful he was alone in the apartment.

After that time, it had escalated quite quickly. His fantasies got more intense over the course of a few days, the ones where Misaki was beneath him, producing more of those delicious sounds he made when they kissed, but amplified. Or ones where Saruhiko was on Misaki's lap again, on the couch, and they didn't stop...

Not good.

The new sensations and thoughts were both irritating and constant, his body finally craving the touch, the friction.

He was frustrated, and the solution was always feet away.

Misaki would be making dinner, playing a game, or getting ready for bed, and the urges would hit, crying out for Saruhiko to do something about them.

But he stayed quiet, and went to bed on edge and well, horny.

_Ugh, humiliating._

This was the issue. It wasn't like Misaki was opposed to sex, he'd shown his willingness a month earlier, or at least his willingness to go a bit further.

But…Saruhiko couldn't find it in him to bring up the topic again. Not because of the sexual aspect, more because of...

How stupid it was. How lame and embarrassing. Things he wasn't used to feeling and had no desire to.

So instead, he figured he could simply get Misaki worked up enough for the redhead to initiate something.

Intense make outs on the couch.

'Accidental' inappropriate touches.

Grinding against him in bed while trying to get comfortable.

No such luck. Misaki had blushed or stuttered an apology, but had never gone for it. He cared about Saruhiko too much. _Damn_. Of course. Of course Misaki wouldn't have done anything, he wasn't the type. Saruhiko had finally had to acknowledge the fact Misaki wouldn't touch him until Saruhiko explicitly told him he could. Which for most, might've seemed sickly sweet, or a small obstacle.

For him it was the worst task he could imagine. Communicating, as everyone he knew often reminded him, was not his strong point.

And to think, he always figured Misaki would be the one who had trouble initiating sex.

He clicked his tongue again, hearing the shower finally turn on in the bathroom down the hall.

Even then, as he fought with himself, his mind was already imagining Misaki, slick and wet from the water...

_Stop._

It was useless though, and he was already worked up from earlier...and he'd learned quickly about how trying to combat the arousal was pointless. Besides, the climax was always so rewarding, so intense.

He'd have to be quick though. Misaki took short showers if he'd already taken one earlier in the morning, which he had.

That was fine...he'd be efficient.

"Mm," he hummed as he cupped the slight bulge in his pants, stroking himself lightly as the sound of the television and the shower blended together. He bit his lip, feeling a wet spot forming through the thin fabric. Already he was like this...

Was Misaki the same way? The redhead been affected too, and Saruhiko felt himself getting carried away with the new fantasy, imagining Misaki jerking off, thinking about him...

The insecure part of his brain told him it was highly unlikely, but even that couldn't stop the growing heat coiling in his lower abdomen.

All he felt was want, searing, burning want. He stroked himself with a little more pressure, spreading his legs a bit more as he let a few cries escape his lips. He was fully hard now, and he heard the sound of the shower and T.V. blending together, until he was hardly aware of either as he was lost to the world.

He slipped his pants down a bit, allowing him to pull his dick out from the slit in his boxers, hissing at the touch. He was so sensitive at the moment...

He didn't hold back the groan which escaped him, and it was louder due to the slight pause in the T.V. program.

He didn't care, the shower was still going...

He closed his eyes, losing himself to the pleasure. His thighs shook as he thumbed the head of his cock lazily, letting the precum bead onto his finger as he thought of Misaki sucking him off, or watching him...

A shiver of embarrassment and pleasure rushed through him. It was ecstasy, the feelings running through him, and his cock gave a small twitch of approval in his hand. He mewled, barely realizing he'd neglected to hold back his voice the whole time. Usually he'd try to suppress some of it, but he was simply too frustrated at that point. Whatever. His body felt too hot, his legs too tingly, for him to mind.

Again that one word was replaying over and over in his head. _More_.

_Misaki..._

What would he look like during sex? What kind of reactions would he have to Saruhiko's touch?

Saruhiko's hips jerked, and he choked on a cry from the sensations running through him. Using his other hand, he lightly stroked the insides of his thighs as they quaked, calming him, but also making his skin prickle with the need for more pressure, more friction. The kinds he couldn't give himself.

He whimpered in frustration, and he felt the heat growing, his hips jerking more as he pumped himself fast.

"Yes..." He found himself whispering, a moan distorting the word. _So close..._

And then he heard something fall to the floor with a light smack.

His eyes shot open, and as he looked over to the side of the room, Misaki was leaning against the wall, looking at him with a bright red face as the redhead jerked himself off in the middle of the living room. His shower towel had fallen off his shoulder, but the shorter didn't seem to care as he continued to pump himself quickly, throat and face looking strained as he obviously tried to hold back all moans.

Upon meeting Saruhiko's eyes though, it seemed he couldn't hold back anymore, and a lewd whine filled the room, blending with Saruhiko's own.

Saruhiko realized with mild shock he'd never actually heard Misaki close the bathroom door, which meant he'd been listening...

How long had he been standing there?

Saruhiko whimpered at the thought, not stopping as he took in the sight of Misaki, exposed with a predatory glint in his eyes. Saruhiko had never seen that face before, and he already craved it.

Misaki's head hit the wall behind him as he threw it back in ecstasy, and Saruhiko couldn't take it.

The image of Misaki standing there, his cock out, looking completely lost and ready for it, had Saruhiko's pulse quickening. Misaki's pace was erratic, Saruhiko could tell. He was close. He was going to come. Misaki was going to come from watching Saruhiko pleasure himself in the middle of their home, and Saruhiko would get to see.

Saruhiko moaned as Misaki spilled over his own hand, hips pushing forward into the small hole his hand formed, totally fucked out and desperate.

Saruhiko wanted to touch him, kiss him, make him lose it even more.

His thoughts spun together now, as incoherent as the noises and pleas flooding from his mouth, and two strokes later, Saruhiko was coming hard, all over his hand and the floor, Misaki's name being moaned from his mouth as he tensed up. The surges of euphoria were overwhelming him, his body twitching from the rush until he was a shaking mess.

He closed his eyes, drowning in the sensations as they wracked through him, up until they became small and fleeting.

His muscles relaxed, and he opened his eyes slowly as the world around him became less of a blur.

_What was...?_

Saruhiko wiped at the sweat on his forehead, absentmindedly tucking himself back into his boxers as Misaki cleaned himself up with some tissues and pulled up his own pants. Saruhiko's skin tingled, and he sighed from the small aftershocks still running through him. He was still confused and drunk on the fading pleasurable haze, but he found himself readjusting quickly.

It had been his most gratifying orgasm yet, and he almost didn't know what to do with himself. He could've fallen asleep probably, but his nerves were returning, as was as his reason. From what he could piece together, Misaki had caught him jerking off, and had proceeded to join in until they both had gotten off from the sight of each other.

It probably called for a discussion of some kind...

_Damnit._

The room was quiet except for their harsh breathing as they both came down, Saruhiko's body going limp against the couch. He was satisfied enough...but...

Seeing Misaki like that, there was no way he could hide it anymore. The want would only continue to get worse until he didn't something about it.

The redhead walked over, hair messed up and tank top loose, and plopped down onto the couch next to Saruhiko. He looked happily dazed, Saruhiko managed to note. "Fucking wow..."

_Yeah_.

Saruhiko stared at the floor as Misaki went on, fighting himself internally. _Say it, it’s not a big deal. You're being idiotic._

"I mean...sorry I...did that but," Misaki continued, rubbing the back of his neck as he blushed. "You looked so...hot Saruhiko."

Hearing the words sent a new feeling of warmth through him, and Saruhiko, not knowing what else to do, plopped his head into Misaki's lap.

All the energy to resist was flooding out of him, and...

"Misaki," he spoke, voice still hoarse from the noises he'd made. The redhead stiffened under him, perhaps nervous he'd been out of line even after what they'd just done. If only he knew. Saruhiko clicked his tongue, hiding his face as best he could as he tried to keep his voice above a mumble. "I...want to have sex with you."

He didn't know what he expected, maybe a laugh at most. He doubted Misaki would reject him but, he never was sure...

Then again, Misaki seemed to know how to comfort him these days.

Saruhiko felt fingers run through his hair, and Misaki turned the taller from his side so that he was looking up. Saruhiko was forced to meet those calm, caring eyes, and it was as if all the nerves had left his body. "I-I get off work early tomorrow..."

And there it was, the relief and the same, new feeling of affection.

Saruhiko's eyes went lidded, and there was a different feeling in his stomach, light and comforting this time. Misaki returned it too, and before he knew it, he was sitting up to meet the other halfway for a simple, quick kiss.

It still sent pleased shudders through him regardless.

"Maybe...we should cleanup for real..." Misaki said, grinning at him before a yawn interrupted him.

Saruhiko nodded. He was tired, and plus, there were things to look forward to the next day...

Saruhiko got up, rising from the couch carefully as his body cried out for rest. He thought he might've seen Misaki smirk a bit, but whatever. Saruhiko just rolled his eyes, though the smile wouldn't leave his face as he walked to the bathroom to properly clean up.

They’d probably need supplies now that he thought about it…

He'd go to the convenience store tomorrow.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Comments are always welcome <3 Thanks so much to EmeraldWaves for beta-ing this for me!  
> Tumblr: its-love-u-asshole  
> Twitter: itsloveuasshole


End file.
